Mew's try to fall in Love
by Lalapaya
Summary: While the danger from the alians is never far away, Zoey and her friends turn to other things in life...how will they cope with the first love?
1. Something new

‚So are you invited to Corina's party as well?'

'Well, she kinda invited me first but I asked her to invite you, too.'

Elliot and Zoey were standing in the kitchen of Café Mew Mew, just had closed the Café and waited for Westley to bring the new supplies for the kitchen.

Zoey's face was turning red after that words and she was about to ad something when Elliot turned round to her from making tea, smiling brightly.

'What's up now?'

'Nothing, I just thought of something…'

'So why can't you stop smiling, Elliot?'

'Never mind…'

Zoey sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Elliot stepped over to her and put a tea cup in front of her and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

'Zoey, about that party.'

'Yes?'

'I just wanted to know if you would probably want to go with me…'

'Go…with you…to Corina's party?'

'Yes...but I would totally understand it if you don't.'

'No, no, I didn't say that…it's just a little awkward..'

'What's awkward?' Westley just came in with his hands full of bags.

'Wait, let me get this for you!' Elliot jumped up from his stool and took Westley's bags out of his hands and started tidying up in the kitchen only to avoid the things that were to be told.

Westley sat down on Elliot's spare stool.

'So what's up with you, Zoey?'

'Elliot and I were just talking about Corina's party this Saturday!'

'I heard about it! She invited me, too!'

'Oh great!' Elliot said, but pretended to have dropped something. 'So I won't have any spear minutes with Zoey' he thought.

'Westley, I kinda wanted to ask you something…'

'Tell me everything, Zoey.'

'Well…I was wondering if…you could make me a ball gown again!'

'Um…sure! I would love to! But I have to make some for the other girls as well!'

'Oh thank you, Wes! You're great!' Zoey stood up and hugged him.

'I have to go now. Oh, by the way, Elliot, I would love to!'

She left through the door and Elliot put the butter into the fridge smiling to himself when he noticed Westley was still sitting there.

'What was that about? Did you ask her out?' It was not said arrogant but with great pleasure.

'No…what are you thinking! I just asked her if we would go together to Corina's party.'

'Wow, that is so sweet of you! You're finally getting ready.'

'What are you talking about?'

'No..Nothing! Darn it, I just said that out loud.'

'Westley!'

'Okay, okay. I was just…well you didn't seem quite so interested in girls after all, because you were over your head into that project, which I appreciate because it is an important project! But then we met Zoey and she did something to you, she changed you! But only positively!'

Elliot was getting quieter with every word Westley was saying. Westley noticed that Elliot was in his own world again, which happens more often lately. But he decided to leave the subject and stood up and stepped to Elliot.

'Let me finish the kitchen, you go upstairs and get some sleep!'

Elliot only mumbled a 'thank you' and went upstairs.

Westley smiled after him, thinking that Elliot would finally open up to other people as well as to himself.

Meanwhile Zoey was on her way home and couldn't stop thinking about Elliot. She was with Mark, and she liked Mark, but with Elliot she feels passion, deep pleasure and she totally falls for his smile every time. And Mark didn't even kiss her yet. But Elliot, Elliot was different. He knows what he wants and he isn't afraid to take it. Every single time Elliot had kissed Zoey, she felt these butterflies in her stomach everyone talks about while falling in love. She had to talk to Mark first thing on Monday morning.


	2. Dresses

The next days passed by faster than you can say 'Café Mew Mew', Corina didn't come to work, because she had to help with the preparations for her party. It was her sixteenth birthday and it would be the biggest and greatest party ever. And all of the Mew Mews had been invited, included Elliot and Westley. Each of them was allowed a guest but Zoey didn't think a minute about inviting Mark. They talked long after school on Monday and he said he understood that she found someone else, and he really did! He was so sweet and caring and the only thing he wanted was Zoey to be happy. He was sad, of course, and Zoey's heart was aching when he went away. But she reckons it only lasts as long as he will find a girl he really likes. But she had to tell him, it would be so rude spending time with another guy while Mark, the wonderful, sweet, caring Mark thought they are still together. She just hoped that she didn't screw everything believing in Friday night's events with Elliot.

On Friday, one day to Corina's party, Westley closed the Café one hour earlier and every one of the girls got a package with their names on it. Renee took out a deep red silk ankle length dress with silver laces round the waist. Kikki had a knee long brownish dress with short sleeves. Bridget got a dark green knee long dress with light green straps and Zoey herself got a beautiful pink baby doll with dark pink laces around her waist and a bow on the right side. It was beautiful. They all thanked Westley and went home, happy with their new dresses.


	3. The Party

On Saturday, Zoey made herself ready at quarter to seven, as Corina's party would start at eight, so she had enough time to walk over to Corina's house. But quarter past seven, when Zoey put her shoes on, the doorbell rang and Zoey's father opened the door. Zoey heard her father's voice and another man's voice which she didn't recognize at first but when she picked up her bag, her whole body froze. It was Elliot's voice! What was Elliot doing here? Her dad came into the hallway looking really mad.

'What do you think about having a man picking you up? You didn't even tell me!'

'Wha-what? He wants to pick me up?' Zoey stepped over to the door and draw it open-

To see a very good-looking, handsome young man in a tux – nothing you would ever expect from Elliot!

'Elliot…you…you are here!' was all Zoey was able to say.

Elliot sighed and one hand went casually up to his hair which made it look untidier than it already was but Zoey couldn't help but smile.

'You look beautiful tonight, Zoey!'

He held out one hand and Zoey took it, delight about so much romance! Elliot went with her to his car, held open the front door and closed it behind her! When he was sitting inside the car he took Zoey's hand and kissed it.

'I'm glad you say you'd go with me. What should I've done without you?'

Zoey blushed and looked out of the window so he couldn't see but she had these butterflies in her stomach again. It was a nice feeling.

When they reached Corina's house, Elliot opened the door for Zoey again and then he held out his arm so Zoey could link her arm with his and together they went up the marble staircase into a bright shining ball room with dancing couples and a great buffet and servants running around serving drinks and hors-d'oeuvres. When Elliot and Zoey entered the hall, some people near them turned their heads and then continued their conversations. But Corina stepped over to them and when she recognized Elliot her mouth slightly opened but turned into a smile when she reached them.

'Zoey, Elliot! My pleasure!'

Elliot was slightly uncomfortable so Zoey led him to a spare table. After some time Bridget entered the Hall together with a handsome young man. The two of them stepped over to the table were Zoey and Elliot where sitting and Bridget introduced the young man as Jake. She was all sophisticated and calm like nothing Bridget ever was. But Zoey smiled at her and Bridget seemed to be happy so why shouldn't she be?

Zoey looked around and her eyes met Renee, who was standing next to a tall, good-looking man and they obviously seemed to have fun. Kikki was stuffing her face next to the buffet and having fun, too. Corina was here and there, talking to the guests, greeting old friends and telling the servants what to do. She was all over the top the perfect host and no one seems to be bored. It was an excellent party, Elliot even asked Zoey to dance. They had extremely fun making up strange names for all the arrogant, wealthy people. The food was great and the music was very danceable.

When they danced four whole dances, Elliot took her hand and led her onto a beautiful big balcony where they soaked in the fresh air and tried to calm down a little. The noise in the hall was buzzing and a little annoying if you want to listen to a guy talking something. After ten minutes watching the silent, dark garden beyond them Zoey shivered slightly. Elliot turned round to her and hugged her to warm Zoey. Zoey rested her head on his chest happy that he couldn't see her pink cheeks. They were hugging a while when Elliot suddenly started to talk. Zoey felt it more than she heard it.

'Zoey there is something going on in my head for a while now…I just didn't find the right words.'

'You can tell me everything, Elliot.'

She looked him straight into the eyes and saw a sweet, warm sparkling in them which made her wince with desire to kiss him.

'Zoey, I-'

He turned his head when they both hear a noise of tapping shoes on the stony ground.

'Oh - Oh I'm sorry to interrupt!' Renee said, letting go of the arm of the strange man whose face was still in the darkness. Zoey went a step away from Elliot flushing slightly.

Elliot frowned and said, 'I know this tux, it belongs to-'

He drew his eyes open and Zoey turned her head to see the strange guy emerge from the darkness and stepping into the light of the warm garden lightings.

'Westley?' Zoey said breathless.

Westley smiled and took Renee's hand to kiss it.

'Wow. Renee and Westley. I never have guessed that!'

Elliot didn't say anything but turned on his heel to watch the garden again.

Westley looked slightly embarrassed and turned round. He drew Renee with him and left Zoey with a quizzical look behind. She turned to Elliot and touched his arm. He didn't turn his head. The romantic atmosphere from five minutes ago was gone. Zoey was a little annoyed by the appearance of Westley and Renee when the two of them where so short before kissing.

'Elliot, is everything alright?'

'Sure.'

Great. He was his one-syllable-is-enough self again.

'Are you upset because of Westley?'

'No, why shouldn't I?' But he sounded upset.

'Elliot, please. He looked so glad and loved holding Renee's hand, I think you owe him to be happy!'

'I know, but it's not that easy! We only had each other for my whole life and now he's kissing Renee Roberts's hand and I'm standing here with you, a girl who I adore more than you can tell and this is all very fast for me.'

'I understand you complet-did you just say you adore me?'

Elliot turned his head to look Zoey in the eyes.

'Yes. Zoey Hanson, I adore you.'

Zoey was stunned. No one had ever said something like that to her before but it felt so right, so perfect.

Elliot bended down to her and took her face in his hands. Zoey just thought how awesome that was when his lips touched hers and they sunk into a kiss so emotional that Zoey couldn't control turning into a cat and back without even opening the eyes. She was back to normal and they were still kissing. She heard footsteps again but they left immediately again. She didn't open her eyes, she just lost herself in the most amazing kiss she ever had (not that there have been that much, but still-!) and couldn't manage take a straight thought. Elliot was the best kisser Zoey could imagine because he was shy and soft but also demanding and tough. It was a perfect mixture of a soft, romantic guy and the rebel who is fighting against aliens and predasites. When they heard a noise again, the stopped kissing and looked each other dizzily in the eyes. Zoey smiled her most stupid smile but she didn't care. But Elliot turned his head and obviously saw something Zoey didn't. He drew her into the shadows and stared into the dark garden. Suddenly Zoey heard a high pitched scream that made her clap her hands over her ears. Elliot didn't seem to mind the noise and he fixed his eyes on a point in the garden and had such a grim expression that Zoey wondered what he was thinking. But then she had more personal problems. She looked into the ball room where all the guests collapsed one after another because of this noise. Only the Mew Mews could stand that noise but not very well. Elliot seemed to be the only one who didn't mind that. Zoey tried to reach her Power Pendant but as soon as she put her hands off her ears she couldn't stand on both of her feet. She sunk down on her knees and pressed her hands on her ears again. When she tried to find a position where that noise wouldn't hurt her so much her pendant fell out of her pocket. She took her time and kissed the pendant. She transformed and noticed that the other girls must have found a way to transform, too. When they were the Mew Mews again, they all could stand the noise and so they could search for the source. When Zoey took a look at Elliot she noticed that he hadn't move an inch since she looked at him the last time. Something wasn't quite right here…

And then Bridget screamed. She was thrown back by an attack from Dren who was flying in front of the girls. Renee, Corina and Kikki all went into fighting positions but Zoey still watched Elliot because he won't move.

Dren followed her gaze and laughed.

'Well my kitty cat I thought I might just cool down your lover for a while so we can have a little chat!'

All the mews turned their heads on the word 'lover' to look at Zoey who blushed but attacked Dren who didn't count on that and was knocked back. After they defeated his predasite he vanished but not without sending Zoey a kiss hand. Elliot woke up from his trance and Zoey just told him that there has been a predasite that produced a noise that knocked all people unconscious. He believed her that story and Zoey didn't seem to need telling him everything about Dren. When he went indoors to have a drink Zoey turned round to find all of her friends smiling at her.

'So what did Dren mean with "your lover"?' Corina asked smiling brightly.

'You know what?' Zoey said, 'I will tell you everything about that tomorrow.'

And they had a great time at Corina's party laughing and making jokes. Elliot and Westley didn't get all of them, but hat wasn't such a big problem.


	4. The morning after

**Chapter 4**

The day after Corina's party started not that nice. The girls had to work but Zoey hardly got out of bed in the morning. Westley was awake already and he seemed to have no problem with celebrating half the night and go to work the next day. When Zoey came, she saw Corina, Kikki and Bridget cleaning the Café before opening nearly falling asleep themselves. Westley stood in the kitchen, looking out and laughing at the girls faces.

'Hey girls, what about we don't open the Café today?'

Westley stepped out of the kitchen, smiling.

'But…wouldn't Elliot mind?' Zoey looked upstairs.

'He is asleep and I wouldn't be surprised if he won't wake up until midday. And he will be so scattered, he won't mind either, trust me!'

Zoey blushed a little because she had hoped to see Elliot today again.

The girls went quietly back to the changing room while Westley went back into the kitchen. Zoey was left back in the guest room gazing slowly upstairs.

Should she go or should she not?

She slowly went upstairs trying to make as much sound as possible so she would wake Elliot up but finally she was standing in front of his door.

So she stood there quite unsure what to do next but then she knocked.

She waited for an answer but none came.

She opened the door a little and looked into the small room of his', just a little bed, a window and a computer.

No one could live here, no one except Elliot.

She couldn't spot him anywhere; his bed was neatly folded, as if he wouldn't have laid in it for days.

Zoey suddenly noticed that the room wasn't empty at all.

A little grey cat sat on the window shell looking out onto the lawn, watching Corina, Bridget, Renee and Kiki go.

A quiet noise started and Zoey located an alarm clock on Elliot's desk but Elliot didn't notice.

Zoey's eyes grew bigger because she knew it was his alarm for turning back into a human!

Alto sat quiet and still there and didn't make any effort turning back.

He obviously didn't catch the alarm. Zoey had to do something and so she crashed open the door.

'Elliot!' she screamed and took a step into his room. Alto turned around, so fast he fell down from where he sat and turned back into Elliot.

There he sat, on the floor, surprised and confused and Zoey loved him more than ever. She stepped over to him and kneeled down.

He looked at her and Zoey smiled like an idiot. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, soft, sweet and lovely.

Zoey enjoyed it so much, she forgot the whole world around her and would have either of them paid attention, they would have noticed, that Zoey did not turn into a cat this time. But they didn't notice.

_Getting better? I know, there are some details missing between the last chapter and this, but soon, everything will be revealed _


	5. Surprises

Mews Like The Feeling Of Love

As Elliot let go of her Zoey couldn't stop smiling and even Elliot smiled down on her. After all, they still sat on the floor and when they realised, they cracked up laughing. Elliot stood up and showed Zoey a hand which she took to stand up.

'Good morning, sunshine!' he said in his sweetest voice.

'Hi, my sweetheart!' Zoey responded in a dreamy voice which she didn't know from herself.

'By the way, why aren't you girls working?'

'Westley said we could go home today because Corina's party lasted so long. I hope this isn't a problem!' She added worried.

'Yeah it's okay.' Elliot gazed out of the window, with his thoughts away. Sometimes Zoey wished she knew what he thinks.

After they said goodbye and Zoey left Elliot to his thoughts, she went home. Exhausted, she fell into her bed.

The next morning, school was again. She didn't oversleep this morning so she had enough time to have breakfast. When she opened her cell, she saw a message from Elliot that said,

_n__eed 2 talk 2 u cm 2 day asap_

'Ooh, how nice he even took the time to write something.' She muffled into her corn flakes. When she dialled his number, which she knew by heart since she started liking him, her mum called out of the hallway.

'Zoey, you have to go!'

She snapped close her cell and took her bag.

As she went out of the door, she totally forgot about Elliot.

When she arrived at school, her two friends wanted to hear everything that happened at the weekend. When school ended, Zoey told her friends, Meg and Mimi, that she had the most amazing kiss with the most amazing guy and at those words she remembered that she had to call him!

She clutched her books to her and put out her cell.

As the three of them reached the school doors she was fixed to the numbers on her phone so she only heard the gasps of her friends and when she looked up she joined their faces of total astonishment.

She nearly dropped her books as she saw who was waiting for her.

Her friends stood next to her, muttering 'wow, who thought this would happen?'

And Zoey herself couldn't say a word.

Standing there, leaning at his car, he looked cooler than ever before. Not only the fact that he indeed was driving a red sports car, but of course the fact that he was way older than Zoey and the coolness that he spread was enough and not to forget was he the most handsome guy ever.

Every girl who came out of the school turned her head to look at him and every guy turned his head to look at the car.

Elliot looked up and smiled brightly as he saw Zoey. He came toward her and took her books. Then he gave Zoey a kiss on the cheek which made her blush so deeply she wanted to sink into the floor.

Every girl and boy looked so jealous and Zoey's friends couldn't move an inch.

'Elliot…what are you doing here?'

'Didn't you get my message? I said I wanted you to call me because I wanted to fetch you from school! But you didn't call so I asked Corina when you finish today.'

Zoey couldn't believe that a guy picks her up from school! And then Elliot!

When she sat next to him in his car, she felt like they were really an item!

'Where are we driving by the way?'

'A special place of mine I wanted to show you.'

'Wait, you aren't driving me to the café, I thought you only fetched me so I can get to work earlier!'

'What do you think of me?' he turned his head to look astonished but fast he drew his gaze back to the street.

'Well…I…I'm sorry.' Zoey blushed again and sunk down into her seat.

Elliot started laughing and it was clear that he only made a joke, so Zoey relaxed. She watched the landscape and wondered where they were driving when they left Tokyo and drove into a little town where Zoey never had been. Behind the town there was a little hill with a beautiful temple on it.

Elliot stopped at the foot of the hill and went around the car to open the door for Zoey. When she stepped out of the car, her gaze met the magical atmosphere of this place, she could almost feel that there was something special about that place.

Elliot took her hand and drew her up to the temple. When they entered it, Zoey looked around, speechless.

'Wow, I never knew that something like this existed that near to Tokyo', she breathed.

'It's beautiful. I love it here. Since I ever started driving I always came here to clear my mind and think about everything.'

Zoey saw the remains of long gone cultures and now she really could feel the magic in here.

'What do you think?' Elliot asked her, still holding her hand.

'I love it. Thanks that you sheared something that big with me.' She looked Elliot deep in the eyes and smiled.

Then she drew away from his gaze and went to examine the walls.

She touched an old inscription and smiled to herself. It was amazing.

Zoey was deep in her thoughts and Elliot smiled at her from behind.

He suddenly had a feeling of being watched but when he turned around and peered out of the window nothing was in sight.

But the feeling remained, so he paced back to Zoey and tapped on her shoulder. He could feel it was something serious.

'What's up, Elliot?'

'I don't know but I could feel something! Just turn into a cat so we can sneak outside and take a look!'

'Kiss me' Zoey answered with a smirk.

'We don't have time for this now Zoey, we have to go outsi- oh. Alright! Just let me get this straight. You want me to kiss you just so you can turn into a cat?'

Now Elliot was smirking too, obviously loving the moment and stepped nearer to Zoey.

He took her head into his hands and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. When he drew away from her with a dull smile on his face, Zoey's smile faded. She hadn't turn into a cat!

'Elliot, what happened? I didn't turn into a cat!'

Now Elliot looked concerned, too. 'Wow that is strange!' He paced through the temple fully aware that the two of them were still being watched.

Zoey was deep in thoughts when suddenly Elliot turned round and called, 'Booh!' Zoey screamed and she jumped but still remained human.

Elliot turned into a cat and went to the door.

'Alto, wait for me!' Zoey didn't want to be all on her own while being watched by some strange thing.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and turned into a cat! Wow, she thought, I can control it!

She couldn't think on, though, because Alto was way ahead from her and already outside. She followed him quickly, eager to behave like a real cat, imitating Alto who seemed to know much more about being a cat.

Alto peered around every bush, eager to find something but he didn't find anything. He was frustrated and his time was nearly gone so he raced back into the temple, Zoey-as-a-cat at his heels.

Inside he turned back into a human and when Zoey-as-a-cat entered she seemed to concentrate very hard and suddenly she turned back into Zoey the human.

'Wow, Zoey, you can control it! That was awesome! Maybe I did teach you girls something', Elliot said with a wink.

'So what was that thing that watched us?' Zoey ignored his little hint.

Elliot stared out of the window, now aware that the feeling of being stared at had vanished.

'I dunno, but now it's gone.'

'Strange.' Zoey went to stand next to him and looked out of the window, too.

Elliot drew his gaze from the landscape outside and forced his view on Zoey's profile. She noticed that and blushed slightly.

She looked him into the eyes, deep, and then the two of them sunk into a sweet, passionate kiss.

After several moments, or hours, or even days, they heard someone clearing his throat back at the door.

Elliot drew away from her and his gaze went to the door. Suddenly he blushed, very uncharacteristically and Zoey turned around, too.

Westley stood in the door, feeling slightly uncomfortable to interrupt this intimate moment.

'Sorry guys, but I have some serious concerns. The girls are missing!'

_Getting serious now….what do you think? Review and I'll continue soon!_


End file.
